Reckless Fantasies
by fapcave
Summary: Based on The Killing Joke movie (2016). Bruce was trying to forget what happened last night between Barbara and him but memories keeps flashing back. Bruce x Barbara fanfic. Contains smut.


The story takes place after they had batsex on the rooftop.

Please leave a comment. I wanna hear your thoughts :)

Btw, don't bother to comment if you hate this ship.

Bruce woke up the next morning, sitting on his bed with his head down and still a little groggy from last night. _Last night,_ he cursed softly and rubbed his face. _How did I let that happen?_ It felt like he took advantage of his student's emotional state. _She deserved better than that._

Bruce's mind was racing with everything that had been going on lately especially considering what happened between him and Barbara last night. He vividly remembered how much he enjoyed her that night and how much he was into it.

Lusting her was the last thing on his mind until that narcissist psychopath came along. He didn't remember how it started but every time that bastardseduces her, he felt a little twinge of jealousy. _That bastard,_ one hand curled into fist. It made him furious when he drugged and attempted to rape her. He never wanted to let him lay his hands on her ever again.

All he wanted to was to protect her from that creep, nothing more and nothing less.

But, was fucking her part of protecting her? Definitely not.

It was really a bad move for her to go after Franz after letting him seduce her. His sidekicks' safety is one the responsibilities of Batman.

It once crossed his mind that she was attempting to make him jealous. But he had never shown any hint of attraction to her, she knew that. Was she testing him? He couldn't help it but deep inside he was jealous even he doesn't want to admit it.

Barbara has a crush on him. He's aware of that. But of course, she had to keep it professional by trying to set aside her sometimes she subtly flirts with himand her cheeks turn red every time he looks into her eyes for a long time, he smirked at that thought but he then frowned and gritted his teeth. _Fucking her was a mistake, reckless even. I should have stopped her, in hindsight._

He clenched his fist. How could he resist her? With her eyes were wide open, staring at him with a mix of fury and lust. He didn't expect that their aggressive bickering would turned out like that.

He stood up soon after, he then stretched a little and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he got to the bathroom, he stripped himself of his clothes. He could still smell her faint scent lingering on him. Standing before a mirror, he gazed solemnly at his reflection. As he stared at his naked form, he remembers her hands pressed against his chest, tits bouncing wildly up and down while she rode him hard. He shook his head, trying to ignore those unwanted thoughts. _Self-control_ , he told himself.

Despite all his efforts, his cock twitched at that thought. "Fuck". He cursed under his breath. _I'm better than this_. He closed his eyes but his thoughts still on Barbara and their sexual activity last night he pretended to forget.

Despite his attempt to ignore his erection, the blood is rushing south. It's too late to back out now. _I need to get off now._

Will he regret this later? Probably.

Bruce has finally succumbed. He slowly stroked his hardening cock, precum leaking from the head. He can't stop picturing that moment when he sat up to suck on her tits alternatively .His right hand slid around the back of her neck, cupping it as his fingers toyed her hair and his left hand held her hip while pumping up to meet her thrust. While Barbara's one hand tangled in his hair, her other arm wrapped around his neck. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she softly moaned his name.

One thing that surprised him the most last night was when she unconsciously whispered, "I've been longing to this with you for a long time." That made Bruce fucked her harder and it even made the sex even more intense.

Chest moved up and down a little while panting slowly. "A-ahh." He grunted and moaned as he stroked his rock-hard cock.

Whether he denies it or not, he wants to fuck the young redhead again. She's beautiful. He's not blind. Her pussy felt so good. It's been a while since he had fucked someone so tight.

 _What if we continued it…in her apartment?_ He thought.

He imagined they continued their activity in her apartment. They stripped each other naked as soon as they entered the room through the window. The room was filled with the sound of their wet kisses and moans.

Without warning, he pushed her against a wall and her body against his while his hands still roaming around his body. He picked her up by her ass as he slid his cock slowly in and out of her wetness torturously, savoring the movement.

His hips involuntarily thrust forward, his own hands moving faster. He picked up the pace as his thoughts became more intense.

"God…". She whimpered as her fingers gripped his hair tightly, nails digging into his scalp. "P-please go f-faster", she moaned and begged as he wrapped her legs around him desperate for more.

Bruce growled and started to thrust deeper and faster, hitting the spot that will drive her over the edge.

"Ahh, hmmnn, oh God" she moaned both in pain and pleasure and she shut her eyes tightly as her body slid up and down the wall.

She moaned with each thrust, she clung to him as a slow familiar tension started to build.

Suddenly, he stopped fucking her.

"Bruce?", she stared at him and she gave him a confused look.

His cock still buried inside his pussy. He carried her and she gasped as she was dropped on the bed.

He dragged her to the edge of the bed. He rubbed the tip of his hard cock on her soaking wet pussy.

Standing alone in the bathroom, the only sounds coming from him were breathy gasps and moans and slap of skin on skin as he stroked his cock faster and harder than before. He felt his climax coming close. Then anger flaring up inside him, filled with a mix of anger and arousal. He was mad at himself for having sex with his friend's daughter and for giving in to her kiss. _I was too careless._

Barbara moaned as Bruce shoved his cock into her. He held her sides as he rammed his cock inside of her warm and wet pussy harder while she continuously moaned.

"You're so goddamn tight, feels so good", he said panting heavily as pounded her.

Wet sound of fucking and moans filled the air as he continued to be rough on her.

"Bruce, I…I'm c-coming," she said panting and breathless as she arched her back, all her muscles tightened as her climax swept through her body.

Bruce followed soon after. With one final thrust, he came hard inside of her.

Coming back to reality, he grunted loudly as he came hard then he gritted his teeth and punched the wall repeatedly soon after. "Dammit!", he shouted.

After a minute of anger, he eventually calmed down but still breathing fast.

Finally, he had made up his mind. He had decided to distance himself from her. _Keep it strictly professional_. It would hurt her but that was the best thing to do, he thought.

He promised himself it would never happen again.

He suddenly heard a knock from his room and "Master Bruce?", he heard Alfred's voice. "Your breakfast is almost ready".

"I'll be there in a minute" he says as he turned on the shower.

-End-


End file.
